


“Wouldn't know, don't fuck chicks.”

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes out to a colleague at work and in doing so reveals a secret to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Wouldn't know, don't fuck chicks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.

“What is that?” Asks the man who had recently become his colleague, Jeremy, as he points at his shoulder. Mickey's first impressions of him had been that he was good to work alongside with in the kitchen and that he was both quick and accurate.

 

But this, well, Mickey might just see a different side to Jeremy.

 

Mickey curses Ian silently in his mind before he drags his gaze to the area he remembers Ian's teeth closing around that morning. He looks at the big mark on his shoulder for a moment before he drops the shirt of his uniform on the bench and puts on his own as he debates how to answer.

 

It's a new city, far way from their home town. Ian and Mickey have moved in together and are free to be with one another even though in public they both still refrain from showing any kind of PDA which can't be interpreted as a touch between good friends.

 

“It's a hickey,” Mickey finally replies.

 

“It looked painful,” Jeremy observes, probably concerned as he looks at the now covered spot.

 

“Left a few of my own,” Mickey assures.

 

“Still...” and then Jeremy smiles and says, “you must've gotten a real feisty one. In my experience women don't tend to do that.”

 

And Mickey could give him a nonchalant reply, even not reply. But, “Wouldn't know.” And seeing as he's done it he makes sure it cannot be misunderstood, “Don't fuck chicks.”

 

“Oh,” Jeremy replies, eyebrows lifting in clear surprise. “Not that it's a problem,” he adds.

 

Mickey appreciates it but still feels the need to show this guy he won't stand for any gay bashing.

 

“I for one don't believe you,” comes Ian's voice, which stops Mickey from saying anything. He watches Ian walk inside the changing room and thinks of how lucky they had been to find a job in the same place, Mickey as a chef, and Ian as a waiter. The only downfall was that they couldn't slip away for long breaks like they had done at Linda's shop when they got hot and bothered and wanted a quick shag.

 

“I have two mamas,” Jeremy begins in his defence.

 

But Ian stops him, “Oh, not you.” Ian smiles.

 

“This ain't your conversation, Gallagher. Don't butt your nose in it,” Mickey mutters as he watches both men shake hands in greeting.

 

“I just thought, seeing as you were telling the truth, that you didn't have to lie about it,” Ian shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I'm not,” Mickey replies.

 

“Angie?” Ian asks with a frown that's turning sad.

 

And Mickey knows exactly why, it's because Ian thinks Mickey is lying to him. “I've _never_ slept with a woman,” Mickey confides with a sincere expression. “Not a one,” he adds.

 

“You said...” Ian drags off.

 

“I lied,” Mickey replies.

 

“Oh,” Ian stutters.

 

Mickey looks at Jeremy because Ian is looking at him with a love sick expression on his face. “Had it in his mind there was gonna be a fucking happily ever after back then,” Mickey explains to Jeremy who looks a bit confused but doesn't elaborate.

 

“Right,” Jeremy replies.

 

“He tried everything to keep the thought out of my head,” Ian reveals as he shuffles closer to Mickey.

 

“And I fucking well managed to,” Mickeys retorts with pride.

 

“And look where we've ended,” Ian muses.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey says with no venom behind his voice. “Let's go.”

 

“But of course,” Ian replies. “You gonna change out of your trousers?” he asks as he looks at Mickey's uniform trousers.

 

Mickey looks at him menacingly for a moment before he shuffles to one of the cubicles where he closes the door and changes away from Jeremy's eyes because of course he also has marks on his legs where last night Ian had held up his legs with tight grips while he fucked into Mickey.

 

“Seems to me it's not fair you're the only one who has to change,” Jeremy remarks once Mickey walks back out.

 

“He's the one who doesn't like walking about in his chef's attire, I'm quite alright with my uniform,” Ian smiles as he wiggles his eyebrows at Mickey.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey mutters.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jeremy,” Ian says as a departing note and walks to the door.

 

“Sayonara,” Jeremy replies.

 

“Bye,” Mickey says as he follows Ian's footsteps.

 

“Can't wait to make some more,” Ian murmurs when Mickey catches up to him.

 

“You should stop making such obvious marks,” Mickey protests.

 

“I'll keep it under the belt,” Ian bargains.

 

“And I'll keep it above the collar,” Mickey threatens.

 

Ian looks around him, making sure there's no one around before he drops a kiss on Mickey's cheek and says, “Bring it on babe.” Before he legs it home with Mickey chasing after him.


End file.
